We Will Fight!
by SasiVK321
Summary: A noble and a soldier. Old friends and new lovers. Loving yet smug father. Womanizing, lecherous man-to-wed. Unknown jealous foe. Will they get out of it all clean? Who knows? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**How We Met**

Erica's P.O.V.

It was becoming quite normal to see the scouts head in and out of the gates of Wall Sina. My name is Erica Anstern, age seventeen and by my eighteenth birthday I will take over the family along with another noble (through marriage obviously) whom my father will select for me. I wasn't against this family rule but I was much against being kept under strict guard by the military police. I was growing quite annoyed by their continuous brags of how they overcame the tough training to be where they are now (of course I believe that the real saviors of our endangered kind are those who muster up all their courage to go face those vicious man-eating titans. My grandfather being general Pixis I was allowed to watch the soon-to-be cadets train. My mother was obviously terrified that I might want to become a soldier but to her luck I was afraid of heights and had no intention of gliding so high with the help of an ODM that I wanted to slice the necks of those titans, I was just not ready to see my comrades die and on top of that I had inherited a much safer ability from my grandfather: the sight to see potential and the ability to make quick and correct decisions in the most tensed-up moments.

To prove my ability I can assure you that I had seen hope in one particular cadet-in-training, Eren Jeagar and today it has proved true as in being a titan shifter he has helped us turn the tables on those blood-thirsty mongrels.

Four years ago, while on my usual visits to the training grounds, a particular boy with expressive teal-green eyes and determination that showed that he had had a bone to pick with those titans caught my interest. As the days went by, I grew quite fond of him as I observed his continuous improvement and the excitement he gave me with the questions that formed in my head each time he met with a challenge, "will he, won't he?".

Apparently, the potato girl noticed my keen interest in him and publicly asked me if I had a thing for Eren which I immediately explained to everyone that it was just my curiosity in how far he will succeed in his goals. I still remember that that same night I was out on a field looking up at the bright stars and wondering what kind of a world lay beyond those walls when a certain voice startled me. "Oh! I didn't know anybody would be out here. Sorry if I am disturbing you, I'll lea-" before he could finish his line I quickly managed to blurt out, "It's okay. I was supposed to be leaving anyway."

When I got up to leave I saw a pair of bright teal-green orbs looking at me intensely. I felt quite uncomfortable under his gaze but I guessed he realized that it was the KEEN INTEREST girl so I had enough things to be uncomfortable about.

As I walked past him he asked, "Do you think I can do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, destroy all the titans…"

I quickly about-turned and walked up to him, "What's your purpose for killing them?"

"uh…"

"Don't tell me you have no purpose!"

"Hey! Of course I do! I want to explore the world outside the walls and save mankind!"

"Good. Now keep that in mind and let your hardheadedness and strong-willed spirit take over!"

I still remember that look on his face that clearly read, 'I wont back down!' and till today I guess he is still working towards his dream and succeeding as he faces the obstacles. I can't help but feel proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Need To Meet**

Present Day, Eren's P.O.V.

Captain Levi had ordered me to stay back with Hanji behind Wall Sina trying to learn to control the Titans. I am still finding it difficult to forgive Reiner and Bertholdt for their betrayal. The good memories of how we spent our time together talking, exchanging dreams and helping improve ourselves during practice came flooding into my mind every now and then. To keep my mind off of things Mikasa and Armin had requested Hanji to place me under the military police, temporarily, just until the locations of the two traitors and Ymir were found. Obviously I was against it but Captain Levi had put me under strict orders to do as Hanji said.

"It's just until everybody heals enough to fight back ,Eren. Stop fretting, you need rest too. At least we can fix all the criminal activities here. The titans don't seem to be that troublesome anymore so just bare with it." Armin said as he patted my back. Apparently Armin decided to join me here to keep me company, Mikasa tried to stay too but I told her to go help the scouts as I will be out of danger behind the Wall Sina.

Just then the new recruits of the military police, Marlo and Hitch were heading towards me with caution until Armin rushed forward and assured them that I was no danger. I saw Marlo calm himself and give me a welcoming smile however Hitch on the other hand just pouted and gave that "stay away from me " look.

Marlo informed me that he was left in charge while the seniors were in a 'meeting'. I caught up with what he meant by them being busy but I knew that this is what I should expect, except for Marlo of course.

While on our rounds we came across some petty arguments between the so-called high class. We even saw some soldiers slacking off but we decided to stay put and ignore. Although I of course had decided to inform General Pixis of this in our next encounter.

A few days had passed and I was informed that they had caught a titan to help me train. At first they wanted me to practise on basic movements such as standing up and seating him. It was not as easy as I expected it to be, because to keep them under my control for as long as we wanted was very difficult.

Every night Mikasa would visit us and catch up on all the progress and it seems that there haven't been any sudden attacks by the Beast Titan or any other intelligent titan for that matter.

A week has gone by and once again I am on my usual petrol with the others. While on duty the four of us (me, Armin, Hitch and Marlo) overheard some women gossiping about the Lady Anstern and her upcoming birthday the next month and the duties to be imposed on her. Just that name was enough to spark my interest. It had been so long that I had met her that I can't even remember what she looked like.

That afternoon we were at an inn having our dinner with a few other friends of Hitch. We cracked jokes and me and Armin actually had a good time. At that inn there were all sorts of people to come across, some who were those snobbish rich merchants, some who had love life issues and so on… I just rolled my eyes at them. One particular conversation however caught my attention. A few tables away, their were a group of senior soldiers who were known to be on private guard duty for the nobles. Sure, they get paid a lot but I'm sure they brag more than they earn. Apparently they were acquainted with Marlo and they decided to join our table.

They bragged on for how alert and vigilant they have to be while on duty but their bragging seemed to lead to their ulterior motives. One soldier Martin began,"Lady Anstern is a beauty beyond compare. You wouldn't even believe her to be the General's granddaughter. That long bluish-black hair always neatly tied to a high ponytail; those dark brown eyes that gives any soldier the will to keep moving forward; her complexion itself was perfectly clean fair like your friend Mikasa over there, only thing is that she has no scratches or bruises; but her fashion sense is a different matter… Unlike other noble ladies she doesn't seem to care to fit in with the rest, her style is her own, at the Anstern home she dresses in a long-sleeved blouse with a pair of trouser and boots. However when it comes to dinners and outside strolls she does not wear the everyday long frilly gowns of today, instead she wears a long-sleeved knee-length frock with a matching pair of heels. One look fellas and you can say she is of noble blood…" then Terrance continued his admiration,

"Just one look of interest from her brown eyes could make my day but alas, she only shows interest in the soldiers that seem to stand out from the rest except I can't see how to do that with the uniforms we wear…"

I was quite annoyed to see how they could worry over such a thing in a situation like this. "To make her wife is my wish to be fulfilled before my death!" I was quite startled to find Martin claim that. We all were quite intrigued about this Lady Anstern but we couldn't help but laugh at these two love-sick soldiers.

That night in my room, I was wondering what sort of personality Lady Anstern would have today and what she would think of me being a titan shifter. She did seem to believe in me four years ago in that field. "It'd be nice to meet Erica again…" with that I could feel myself drifting away.

Hi guys, I had some extra time to write the next chapter so please enjoy reading! Let me know if the story sounds too away from the attack on titan story and let me know If you wish for any changes. If it is boring, please help me make it interesting! Thanks all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Coincidence**

Eren's P.O.V.

" _Eren! Please Eren! Help me! Don't leave me with him! Take me with you, away from all this. I can survive…Eren!"_

I shot up with sweat covering up my whole body. 'Was it a dream?' I thought to myself.

"Eren! Eren! Wake up!" that was Armin at the door, 'Oh God! I am late!' Today the petrol soldiers will be given charge of a noble's safety as his previous ones deemed to clingy.

*The Previous Day

Erica's P.O.V.

"Mother, I have had enough of those flirtatious fools. I think they are better at flirting than at guarding me!"

"Why dear did they not keep you from harm that well?" my mother inquired from the couch where she was knitting and from behind her my aunt Dolly stated, "A lady must not raise her voice no matter how irritated she may be."

My father on the other hand said, "Fine, will get them swapped. Anyway it will only be for a month or so. Tomorrow I would like you to meet Lord Crazor and get to know him, for you know that you are likely to spend your life with him." My father was a well-mannered gentleman but when it came to disobeying him, he tends to be the devil himself. He was much led around by my aunt who kept nagging me about my character. My mother however is an angel although we do bicker sometimes, like sisters. She is the daughter of General Pixis and also my best friend. With her I have no formalities. Not that I don't like my father, I love him a lot, it's just that he is too protective of me. But we don't have the father-daughter relationship you see everyday, actually we speak very formally when together, we have similar likes and dislikes, a lot is similar but I tend to be more rebellious. Overall, they are the best parents, they aren't snobbish like my aunt Dolly and neither do they restrict me from expressing myself. My attire was found very 'interesting' to them save for my aunt.

As I turned to leave the room, I heard my aunt Dolly spoke, "Erica dear I do hope you would dress something more…more…frilly"

My knee-length frocks with heels were feminine enough for me and my attire at home was covering enough. So I didn't pay much attention to what she said.

" Erica, my child, get ready to meet your new guard team." my father ordered. I nodded and went to dress.

Eren's P.O.V.

Me, Armin, Marlo and Hitch waited near the Fountain Sina to meet the nobles. It was then that I saw General Pixis walk up-to us with a big smile and right behind her were two women, one wearing a light pink dress with a hat and the other lady wore a green knee-length dress with elbow-length sleeves. She stood out from the rest with that dark black hair that fell loosely on her shoulders.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. For some reason she seemed very familiar but I kept trying to remember who, who was it that seemed so familiar.

"Soldiers, this is my granddaughter, Lady Erica Anstern. You will keep your eyes open for any trouble. I leave her in your hands." Then it hit me, it was Erica! What a coincidence, I wanted to meet her yesterday and get to know her and today on I will be guarding her! We saluted the general and he and the other lady left for a stroll leaving Erica with us.

"Let's hope that you aren't like the other two who tried to win me over. Anyway, since our age gaps are not that large, why don't we get to know each other and have fun while on duty?" she looked at all four of us as she said that but she seemed to not remember me. She looked at me as if I were another new soldier! I felt quite disheartened that she couldn't remember me but I too treated her the same not trying to complicate things. " By the way, don't call me with respect when none of the older nobles are around. Just call me Erica. If my grandpa and mother are here then too it is fine to use my name. I hope to get along with you all!"

It was the start of a new journey in my life. I thought we could talk about our meeting some other time when we would be alone. So I let that matter pass for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dejavu**

Erica's P.O.V.

Night fell and my ' _bodyguards_ ' were allowed to retire in their rooms. My father had invited them to stay at our house for聽 _safety_. As usual I climbed up unto the roof to look at the moon. While gazing at the stars above I began recalling everything that had happened today. Quite obviously my thoughts settled on my meeting with Eren. We didn't seem to converse that much and I was expecting him to show some signs of remembering me but that didn't happen. I felt this deep and empty feeling in my heart. I thought that we could talk abut our old encounter later but until then I decided to keep quiet. I was so lost in thought that I didn't here Eren climb up onto the roof.

"Oh sorry! I thought nobody would be here...I'll lea-"and once again I cut him off but this time differently,

"Seems very familiar, huh?"

He just stayed there staring at me and I saw a slight shade of pink come across his face which made me slightly giggle.

"Wait, you remember?!"

"Why wouldn't I? Who could forget the boy who wanted to kill every last titan?"

"Yeah... to be honest I thought you didn't remember."

"And I thought you didn't remember me!" I giggled it out.

From the distance I heard Aunt Dolly calling out to me, "Well, I guess we should catch up later. The wicked witch of Sina awaits me" with that I stood up to leave but my foot got tangled and I tripped.

I was expecting to fall on some rough roof tiles but I landed on Eren instead! My heart skipped a beat! I don't remember how long we remained like that but I remember how close are lips were, just two inches away and we kept getting closer as we kept boring into each others eyes. We were hypnotized that we didn't realize that are lips had pressed against each others. "Erica?!" I heard my aunt's voice. I quickly realized what I was doing and so did he! We parted immediately and I didn't look him in the eyes as I scurried down from the attic to the hallway. My face felt so hot and I could feel myself so dizzy! "My first kiss!" escaped as a whisper and suddenly an alarming 'what?' caught my attention.

My aunt stood there behind me and I just said nothing while I was still pressing my lips with two fingers. I was still unsure of what had happened and my mind was full of nothing! Even as I was picking out my attire for tomorrow's meeting with Lord Crazor I was thinking of no one else but Eren.

Eren's P.O.V.

I saw her trip and I rushed to help her but she ended up on me! I wasn't sure what to do or say...I just waited but when I looked up I saw her eyes and everything else, the titans, my worries of training, everything seemed to vanish. All I could see, hear and feel was Erica and what I didn't realise was that we were already kissing! We heard Lady Dolly call for her and we parted immediately. I watched her rush off of the roof without giving me a second look.

I couldn't let that face get out of my mind. I started to long for her every minute after. I realized that things were not going to remain the same after tonight.

Third person's P.O.V.

That night the two lay in their beds thinking of their little rendez-vous. Both slept thinking of the other but Eren didn't know that Erica was to meet her husband-to-be tomorrow and Eren was falling head over heels for a girl he encountered twice.聽


	5. Chapter 5

**Silence**

Erica's P.O.V.

"Erica honey? Time to wake up dear. The carriage will leave after breakfast, we mustn't keep Lord Crazor waiting." with that my mother rushed to get dressed herself. I slipped into a blue long-sleeved knee-length dress with dark brown boots and tied my hair into a ponytail.

I quickly rushed out for breakfast and there I saw my parents, grandpa, aunt Dolly, Armin , Hitch, Marlo and of course, Eren. Throughout breakfast I saw him look at me while we ate and I too blushed and looked at my food each time. To break the awkward silence, which Armin had seemingly noticed, inquired from grandpa where we will be heading today.

"You have heard of Lord Crazor have you not boy?"

"Yes I have sir"

"Well he has agreed to have Erica's hand in marriage and we will be visiting him today so that Erica and he would be better acquainted." Just then from the corner of the table Eren suddenly began choking.

Aunt Dolly's curiosity lit up and she asked, "Eren, does the mention of Erica's marriage displease you?"

"No ma'am, I just choked on my food ma'am."

I saw grandpa's and mom's eyes slightly scrunch at Eren which of course he didn't see. I tried to change the subject so I rose from the table to leave after excusing myself.

"Eek!" my aunt shrieked, "Don't tell me you plan on meeting Lord Crazor in that costume?!"

"Okay, I won't tell you" I gave her a big grin with that.

"Everybody else prepare to leave, Erica, come with me!" I knew what was happning so I listened to my aunt and followed her into her room. She went to her closet and took out a long sleeveless pink dress that reached upto my heel. She had asked a girl fetch me my red heels along with a gold chain from my locker.

I was so uncomfortable wearing a long dress but I let the fact slide. She got another girl to make my hair and there was no going against her so I obeyed silently.

Eren's P.O.V.

We waited for a while until Erica arrived and the fact that she was engaged to a Lord Crazor still hadn't left my mind making me angrier by the minute. I finally find someone to protect and she is snatched away. More impotantly does she want to marry that man. I want to make sure she is left in the care of a man willing to risk his life for her.

Just then I heard Armin remark, "Hey Eren, look."

I looked up the stairs to see and there I saw Erica coming down, I realised that I was gazing at her until General Pixis nudged me with a devious smile. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"I'll say."

"Her mother and grandmother both wore that on there first time meeting their husbands-to-be. I guess that beauty carried on." As he said this, there was this little voice inside telling me 'she should walk up to you wearing that dress'.

Erica's P.O.V

As I walked down the entrance stairs, I tried to catch a glimpse of Eren. That daze he was in made me feel very awkward and it made me remember our little moment up on the roof. I figured that too many people must have seen me looking at Eren so I decided to smile to avoid suspicion and that made it my turn to giggle when I once again saw that cute pink creep up on his face.

I was once again reminded on today's main objective making that giggle an inside cry from the heart. I knew that our first kiss meant something to the two of us and I hadd no power of keeping that intact and to my knowledge, neither does he.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stay Away**

Eren's P.O.V.

Throughout our carriage ride I just couldn't bring myself to keep my eyes off of Erica. Me, Armin, Erica and her mother were in the same carriage so we couldn't speak that freely with Madam Anstern around. Armin on the other hand knew what was going on but he doesn't know about the kiss.

There were moments that we would stare at each other. I was so broken that I actually started treating her quite rudely like totally ignoring her speak. Although Armin noticed, Madam Anstern seemed to engrossed in fretting about chances of things not going well between the to-be-weds.

After some time, we reached the Crazor household and we were greeted by a not so bad-looking man. The way he greeted my Erica was enough to make me go titan. I must be the first man who idly watches his love being handed over to another man.

Erica's P.O.V.

I saw Eren's teeth grit as he watch me and Lord Hank Crazor speak quite closely. I still couldn't keep my mind off of Eren, even though I was alone with a man I knew completely nothing of.

"Come Ms. Erica why don't we spend some time alone?" I slightly nodded and followed him into a room, more like a bedroom.I had told Eren to stay outside the room. "I see I am a very lucky man to be engaged to you Erica. I really look forward to getting to know you…" I noticed him slowly come closer to me as he seated himself on the same couch I was on. I had a bad feeling about being alone with this man. He kept approaching me when from the corner of my eye, I saw his glove-less hand reach up to my waist sending shivers down my spine at the contact! I was afraid but I stood my ground and politely asked him to take things slow.

I realized he wasn't willing to stop and I tried to call out to Eren but he stopped me with a devious look on his face, "Shh…you know this will happen someday and even if you did scream now I have the plan to make you look bad…so just oblige to my commands after all this marriage is only to give me satisfaction." I was officially afraid and before he could do anything to me I got up and ran to a corner but because of the bed I had nowhere to escape and to top it all, because of this stupid gown I can't get away. I had no other option left to help myself so I just yelled, "Eren!"

Just then, Eren rushed into the room and grasped in everything that was happening. Jumping right in front of me, shielding me, he kept his stance of defense. We could here the footsteps of everyone else approaching and then out of nowhere, Hank Crazor began his act.

"What do you think you are doing?! Release the fair lady!" Eren was quite confused with the happenings now but I saw where Hank was going with this charade. We couldn't ask for more perfect timing! My father and aunt were in the room and glaring at the wrong person. My father was aiming a gun at Eren! I tried to speak up to me but Aunt Dolly just told, "Quiet Erica!" My own family wasn't willing to listen to me! I saw my mother and grandpa trying to implore father to hear us out, but he just refused! Eren looked at me for a sign on what to do. I placed my arm on his shoulder and whispered into his shoulder to slowly go to grandpa and stay in his old quarters where I will come and meet him once everything has simmered down. I promised to him that I will send letters through Marlo or grandpa and he obliged reluctantly but nevertheless he walked towards grandpa.

I saw my Aunt Dolly rush towards Crazor and bow her head in apology. My mother came up to me and kept hugging me to cool me down. My father too came and said, "Don't worry dear. You're safe now."

I looked away in anger to show how displeased I am with him and replied in return, "I was safer before!" He didn't seem to understand what I told but he seemed quite irritated with my attitude.

Crazor suggested that we go home and visit him another time. I knew that he wasn't a person who would give up that easily.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Will Not**

" **Father! Please listen to me!" Only my parents were in the room with me and the tension inside would have extended higher than a titan.**

" **No, Erica! It was very clear that Eren was trying to harm you. I will not have my daughter around such danger."**

" **The only danger I will be in is marrying that lecherous Crazor!"**

" **I saw with my very own eyes that he was trying to rescue you! How can you be so disrespectful towards him? He even told us to take our time until you are calm!"**

" **He is pretending father!"**

" **Enough I will not hear such a gentleman be disgraced in my house!"**

" **Hear my side of the story father!"**

" **Dear, hear her out." my mother helped,**

" **I doubt there is another side to this matter. I end this conversation here. You will marry Lord Crazor and that is an order." he was quite calm as he made himself clear but I was not going to keep quiet so I spoke back to him,**

" **I can't marry him father!" he was about to leave the room and I saw him get angry at my disobedience. I too was very shocked at my courage.**

" **And why can't you?"**

" **You love someone else don't you dear?" my mother spoke to me with a calm and kind expression.**

 **I looked down at the floor and I remembered Eren! Maybe we spent a few times together but deep down I knew from that very kiss that there was love kindled with it. My father looked at me sternly, I could feel myself losing all energy as I was taken over by fear, I took a few seconds to think and then I looked at both my parents and I said something that I knew would change my life entirely…**

" **Mother, Father, I love Eren Jeager."**

 **As I said that I heard a laugh outside the door and in came my aunt, "But he doesn't love you! Look at you! Foolishly confessing your love to a monster!"**

 **I could feel my blood boiling and I was about to open my mouth to confront her mocking but grandpa beat me to it!**

" **But the boy does love my Erica."**

" **Enough! I do not care if you love any other man or not! You will marry Lord Crazor! End. Of. Story."**

 **With that he turned his back to me and I heard him mumble, "I would kill anyone disgraces me."**

 **I was left in shock. My own father cared more about his dumb reputation than his daughter's life.**

 **I was shattered, I didn't let another moment pass that I ran out of the room with tears falling down my face. I didn't know what to do! Eren was the only solution that popped into my head.**

 **I ran to my room and locked myself in. I didn't come out for tea or dinner that evening, I just slept the frustration off…**


	8. Chapter 8

Erica's P.O.V.

*knock knock*

"Erica? It's me, could you open the door for me?" It was grandpa. I guess he wanted to check on how I was doing. Frankly speaking I was having a terrible headache as I tried to remember the happenings of today. I slowly made my way to the door, feet dragging, hair a mess, eyes red and swollen from crying. You could see the dried up tear stains on my cheeks. I opened the door slightly enough to see who else was with him. Since he had come alone I invited him in and as soon as I shut the door behind me I ran to him and hugged him from the behind. It actually made me feel better to have someone hold me while I relieve my pain.

I heard him sigh and he walked me over to my bad and we sat there silently for a while.

"If you are really of my blood, I doubt that you would give up without a fight." I grinned at that but countered,

"But I tried grandpa. I just want to talk things over with Eren. I want to apologize and ask for his advice on what I should do. But I don't see any way of meeting him."

"Before we make a plan on how to get you out for one day, why don't you tell me how hungry you are." I smiled weakly at his concern and so not to hurt him I agreed to dine in my room with him.

Over dinner, we decided, that at the moment, for father to calm down, I must agree to the marriage and speak things out with Eren. Grandpa suggested that I write a letter to Eren to meet me somewhere but I was more anxious about his safety.

"Why don't you visit the training grounds?" Our heads shot up at the intrusion but we relaxed to see my mother standing there with a smile. "First of all, lock the door before making any plans. Secondly, I can convince your father that I will be with you throughout so that he will let you go."

I ran to my mother and hugged her with the greatest gratitude. "Thanks mother."

"I can see a bright future for everyone if you marry that boy. I know that he isn't like your grandpa, a bee pollinating every flower he sees. I have a gut feeling that this boy needs you as much as you need him." We smiled but we could hear grandpa mumbling at our light insult before. I was so glad to have my mother and grandpa helping me out.

It was settled then, I would ask to spend one day on the training grounds from my father and Eren and I will have all our peace to talk matters over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally**

Eren's P.O.V.

"I can't stand it any longer, I know that Erica loves me I could see it in her eyes and that kiss is proof!"

"What kiss?!" Armin, Hitch and Marlo asked in unison.

"Well you remember our first night in the house? I was on the roof and so was Erica and things happened and our lips met when we were in a trance."

"You can't count that as true love. Either way, she's trouble and a snobbish noble. She'd only be nothing but trouble for you." Hitch seemed quite angry as she said this. "Why don't you find someone who's already in your league. A princess doesn't suit a soldier, another soldier would suit you."

"Come now Hitch, I've known Eren for many many years and I have never seen him behave like this before, that too over a girl. The fact that you kissed her is also shocking. Man! You work fast!"

"I just need to meet her once to talk things over. After what that Crazor tried to do to her, I want to know if she is fine with marrying him. I'll do what she says no matter how much it gets to me."

But Marlo then reminded me that I have to lie low for a while and continue my practice with the titans.

"I still say she's trouble. She is nothing but a spoiled brat." Hitch reprized.

"Then I wonder what that makes you…" Eren mumbled because he was in no mood to argue.

The Next Day

"Eren, try to hold it on a little longer…good…lets take a break now!" Hanji exclaimed, "Good job Eren."

I was with Armin, Hitch and Marlo when out of nowhere General Pixis came up to us and said that after practice to stay in my room and I will have an important discussion to make with someone.

I obviously was quite puzzled at his seriousness but he broke it off with a swig from his vial of wine and a remark of envy, "Son, I wish I had your luck!"

That Afternoon

*knock knock knock*

I guessed that was the 'someone and I opened the door and my eyes widened as I saw her standing before me. My thought were filled with happiness with the fact that -She came back!-

Erica's P.O.V.

Grandpa led me to a room and left me there to have my talk with Eren. I knocked just enough for Eren to hear and I could hear him unlocking the door. As I heard those sounds I could feel my heartbeat rise by the second. He finally opened the and I saw his astonishment. Of course he didn't forget the fact that we were not to meet so he pulled me into his room with slight force and locked the door behind us. Without any hesitation he wrapped me in his arms and I could feel myself get warm inside as he held me and I could feel the goosebumps on my skin rise.

We knew we longed to embrace each other. He didn't want to waste time planning, he wanted to make the most of our time together. He pushed me to a wall and looked into my eyes, I saw the same eyes I had seen four years ago. I was in between a wall and Eren. He leaned forward to close the gap between us and I didn't hesitate either. I could feel all my anxiety vanish little by little. I was in heaven with my true love…


	10. Chapter 10

**I Love You…**

Eren's P.O.V.

I opened the door to invite my guest in and there I stood gaping at someone I've been longing to hold in my arms. It was as if someone above immediately granted my wishes! Erica stood there, head covered by a hood in case anyone recognized her and especially with me!

As soon as she was in my room, I locked the door behind us and let out a sigh of relief. I could feel my heart thump faster and faster that I was worried if she could hear it. I knew that she had come to meet me regarding the little incident yesterday so I took a deep breath and turned to her. I was hoping that I could control myself and talk to her, but when I turned round she had taken off her hood and I couldn't hold back anymore! I charged at her and kept her between me and the wall. I was expecting her to resist but instead she accepted my actions and we fell into a deep trance.

My head was spinning so hard that I couldn't think straight. I could feel her next to me, her warmth her love, everything that I love about her and the fact that she accepted me gave me enough strength to destroy the colossal titan in one blow. Once we parted she opened her mouth once more to say something and I saw the sides of her mouth rise upwards and her brown eyes glimmer with her tears as she said, "Funny isn't it Eren? We accepted each other without having to say a single word huh?"

"Yeah… I was hoping that you would accept me but I had my doubts that you might not want a soldier as your love…"

"Don't be stupid Eren, my love doesn't limit to nobles alone. I am not like my aunt. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too."

We kept talking about how much we loved each other and how we were going to get out of this problem. We were seated at the foot of my bed now and I saw how frightened and sad she was. I was very shocked to hear her father's promise.

"Erica, I swear that you will never shed a tear because of me… I promise you will be safe and happy with me. That is only if you wish to stay with me."

Erica's P.O.V.

I kept having those words repeat in my head continuously when unknowingly my head was nodding on behalf of my feelings. I could feel that my heart was in control now. "Eren, are you asking me to…"

He nodded!

"After all humanity is rid of the titan problems, once it's safe to settle wander the world, I want you to come explore the world with me not as my girlfriend, partner or lover, but as my wife. Once we find a perfect place near the big mountains or the wide blue sea, wherever you like that is, I would like to settle down with you and have a little family of our own." He said this with great composure and I could feel my heart pumping faster by the second and I at once put my arms around him. We were so relieved to be together.

But then I remembered that it's to early to be rejoicing and I began, "So, what do we do now, we have a few obstacles to get rid of, 1. Crazor

2\. My father and

3\. the titans"

Just then the door knocked. "It's too late for someone to be up now." I whispered In fear. "What if it's someone hear to check up on you?" I was too afraid to move, if we were caught Eren's life was on the guillotine!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Plan**

Eren's P.O.V.

Our hearts leaped when we heard the knocking. "Go hide behind the closet." I told Erica and went to open the door. As soon as I did, Armin came rushing in!

"Eren! Where have you been? Why weren't you there for lunch?"

"See for yourself…" and I told Erica to come out.

"Hello Armin."

"Hi Erica… Wait! Erica?! What are you doing here?!" Both me and Erica rolled our eyes, looked at each other and smiled at him.

"Armin, I came to tell Eren that I am pregnant."

"What?! Eren I thought you only kissed but I thought… hang on! How come you're laughing?"

"It's a joke nerd!" Hitch came in saying, "Eren I told you to stay away from the nobles. They are nothing but trouble!"

"There is no time for futile arguments. Either you help me and Eren or keep your lips zipped."

I stood there gawking at Erica's spite. I didn't expect her to speak like that but she isn't predictable after all.

"Hmph!" Hitch sat down and listened pouting.

"Right," Erica began, "what's the plan?" and we all turned our heads to Armin and saw him in deep thought.

"It may sound crazy but it might involve you having to spend some days with Crazor."

"Hey Armin! Are you my friend or foe?!" I was set aback by him. I couldn't bear to leave Erica and that pervert alone without me around.

"Hear me out, if you can somehow reveal to your father and the public what sort of man he is and his motives then, and only then can you and Eren stay together."

I wasn't very fond of this plan and neither did Erica seem happy with it but we didn't seem to have any other options and time was running out with the public announcement of the engagement. So we reluctantly agreed and hoped for the best.

"Erica, for you to have Crazor confess unknowingly of our plan, we need to have him, you and Eren in the same room. He should long for that one day with you, so you act natural and agree with him but make sure to have someone you can rely on and someone Crazor would feel threatened by with you at all times when with him. The days he will have to spend without touching you, he will start craving you and when the opportunity arises he will not let it slide by. That is the day Eren will jump in to your side and we will have to have your father listening to every word he speaks. The problem is that we have to find someone who can persuade your father and has authority over you and your affairs."

"Then you're talking about us!" and in came walking General Pixis and his daughter,Erica's mother, like god-sent angels!


	12. Chapter 12

**Allies**

 **Eren's P.O.V.**

 **All soldiers in the room stood to salute. Erica just ran to her mother and gave her a hug.**

" **You aren't angry mother?"**

" **Dear why would I be angry? Your father and I were also wed through a love marriage and unlike your father I can't expect you to be unlike us. After all you are our daughter. Like many times before I will help with your father and this time your grandpa will also help. We just want you to be happy. We knew that from the day you kissed Eren, you won't marry another man."**

 **Me and Erica gasped, "You saw?!" Erica squealed.**

" **I was with your mother that night and w saw through a certain window…" General Pixis confessed with a evil smile."**

" **Erica dear, Eren, we heard the plan and we wouldn't mind helping you with this dilemma."**

 **Everyone in the room was relieved to see that all our problems were diminishing, one by one.**

 **Before leaving the room, Mrs. Anstern and General Pixis turned to me, "Eren you can have Erica on one condition."**

" **And that would be…"**

" **That you call me Grandpa!"**

" **Mind if I call you 'Old Man' or 'Pops'?"**

" **Old Man?! I'll have you know that I am tougher than that armored titan! But the sound of Pops doesn't sound bad coming from you. But I'll have you know that it will only be for personal encounters. But I do prefer Grandpa."**

 **Hey no problem old man." I teased!**

" **Eren darling, you can call me Yulora if you like."**

" **Thank you ma'am… I mean, Yulora.**

" **Hmm, come Erica, we must leave." By then everyone had left the room except for Erica. "I'll try to get you to meet up with him another time."**

 **My Erica turned to leave but just before she stepped out, she ran towards me and into my arms. We embraced each other for dear life! We merged in a kiss and felt broken once parted… but this just made us more determined to succeed in our plan!**

" **Don't worry Erica, everything seems to be in our favor. Let me know as soon as anything happens to you through grandpa or Armin. He is likely to be your guard. No need to worry about me, it just means that I have enough time to train." I felt so much love from her as I saw that goddess-like face feel fear and pity for me.**

" **Until next time my titan." She left with another kiss from me and with tears welling up in her eyes being held back. I longed for the day for us to finally settle down as a family.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Will Be Fine**

Erica's P.O.V.

"Erica?" that was my father at the door, "May I come in?"

I didn't answer but he came in anyway. "Erica, you cannot love Eren Jeager."

My head snapped in his direction with a "and why not?!"

"He does not have the facilities to look after you in the future and he is partly a titan." he seemed calm as he said this. Me, I was boiling with anger inside! But, I remembered our decision, to mislead everyone against us and reveal to them the right man for me. "Think of your future, your children will be titans and will most likely be feared by everyone and will most likely be an outcast in society."

I was furious! If me and Eren have a child we would figure something out like we currently are doing now… I don't need to worry about anything as long as Eren is with me! But I had to comply to the plan and I let out a sigh and fake agreed with him, " I guess you're right father. I trust you will not leave me in the wrong hands. I suppose I was just fantasizing."

He let out his sigh of relief and held onto my hand, "I am glad to hear you agree with me. Everything I do is out of love Erica. You know, I will be handing you over to another man, I just can't imagine how lonely I will be." Although he was unknowingly making life with Eren difficult for me, I couldn't help but feel bad for him, after all, he is my father.

He stood up to leave, "Oh, and Lord Crazor requests you tomorrow in his study. So make sure to dress appropriately."

"Alright father." He closed the door behind him and I sat on my bed for quite sometime when again there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Erica! That is no way to welcome someone into the room!" My back shot up straight when I realized it was aunt Dolly. "What do you plan on wearing tomorrow?"

"Casual attire, first meetings are done with anyway…" she looked at me and gave out a hopeless sigh and left the room.

The Next Day

The carriage pulled up in front of the the lecherous Crazor's house and I could feel a shiver go down my spine when I recalled that horrible first encounter.

My mother had decided to accompany me while with Crazor. Once again we were welcomed by him and we had our breakfast with him. Towards the latter part of the meal, Crazor excused himself and wished to take me on a stroll in his garden. I looked at my mother and she gave me a 'everything is under control' look.

I quietly followed him out into the garden and this time as we strolled, Armin and Marlo were behind us. It was a quiet walk and when we reached a bench we sat down and Crazor began to speak to me about the wedding. He also informed me that we will be spending the night at his house. I did not like that idea but I had to agree. It seemed that since we were out in the open and two guards were behind, Crazor did not make any advances on me.

I had to somehow tolerate him for one night, although I was afraid that I might not come out a clean soul. I miss you Eren.


	14. Chapter 14

**Help!**

Erica's P.O.V.

Night fell and Crazor led me and my grandpa to my room. I couldn't help but get this sinister feeling that nothing good will come out of this visit. We were on the third floor of the house.

"This will be your room my lady Erica, if there is anything you need please open that door to your right." I followed his orders, "and this will be the washroom adjoined to the room."

With that he turned to my grandfather and gave a most convincing smile and led him out of the room. He too left the room "Please enjoy your stay here my lady." He bowed and left the room.

I returned the bow and locked the door from the inside for extra safety. I exhaled and thought back to the tiring and stressful day that I had gone through. I decided to freshen up and I went to the wooden closet and took out a green night gown reaching to my ankles. I made my way to the washroom when I realized that I was in need of some water. I remembered the door and guessed that there might be a maid behind the door. In that thought I reached out for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I cou-!" and I was facing a very disgusting scene. Crazor using his hands for what he is best at with a beautiful lady who I recognized was another noble's daughter who I had once met at a party having her fourth glass of beer.

I was taken aback and I saw that Crazor was looking at me with a dirty smirk pasted across his face.

"Excuse me my dear." and he made his way towards me with a devilish smile leaving that other lady behind. I saw her glare at me for ruining her moment but I was more concerned about Crazor's advances. I quickly tried to shut the door but as I pulled the door closed I could feel that I closed it , instead I saw Crazor holding the door open and looking at me with those devilish yellow eyes. I knew I had to run and out of instinct I kept heading backward while he kept coming forward. I could feel my heart beating faster and my brain freezing over with the fear. I felt as if a titan was crossing over the Wall Sina just like the one that happened to Wall Maria!

I kept backing up until I could feel the foot of the bed against my thigh and I couldn't run right or left as Crazor could easily catch me. Just then, he pounced on me with all his strength and we both landed on the bed with him on top of me. I struggled under his weight but he had my hands pinned down over my head and I had no way of escape! I realized him lower his head closer and closer, and I saw his eyes fall on my lips. I shivered and gasped when I felt his fingers on my collarbone!

"Crazor, stop!"

"Why should I? That stupid girl in the other room is no match compared to you my dear. You should know what is in store for you in a couple of weeks?" I could feel his strong scent up my nose and the smell of beer from his breath, hitting my face was unbearable!

Just then I decided to yell, "Father! Mother! Grandpa!"

"Erica! What's all this yelling about?!" and just then my aunt came into the room. I saw Crazor freeze over me. This was one time I was relieved to have Aunt Dolly check up on me. I saw her eyes widen at the scene in front of her and I felt Crazor slowly get off me. I started calming myself and I saw the fiend slowly make his way into the room beyond the door. Like a dejavu, mother, grandpa and father came rushing to the door before Crazor could leave.

"Father!," I ran up to my parents and my mother quickly held me in my arms and I knew that she could feel how terrified I was. "I was -" and I was quickly cut off by Aunt Dolly,

"simply having a horrible nightmare." she said with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aunt Dolly, Why?!**

Erica's P.O.V.

That night my mother decided to stay with me so I was feeling much safer and much reassured that Crazor will not visit me but I was still finding it impossible to believe of what Aunt Dolly did. I wanted to tell my mother but I was too exhausted to say anything that I just drifted into sleep.

The Next Morning

I wore my favorite ensemble (the same dress she wore on the day she met Eren again) and I headed down for breakfast. On my way to the dining room I walked past a door in which I heard Aunt Dolly's voice and Crazor's voice. The door was closed so I couldn't clearly make out the whole talk. But I was certain that they were chuckling about how foolish I was to think that Eren would come back for me.

As I listened I was gritting my teeth when I realized that their footsteps were heading towards the door and I decided to keep walking and pretend that I didn't know they were in the same room but by the time the came out, I had already seated myself at the dinner table.I was still pondering over the fact that Aunt Dolly was conspiring against me with Crazor when I was brought back to the breakfast with my father's question.

"Erica dear, I would like to know what your nightmare was about." I looked down at the food in front of me when I heard my aunt reply for me,

"Brother, don't question her, don't make her remember that moment again."

"I guess you're right" and we silently had our breakfast and I was quite relieved to know that we were leaving this wretched house.

On my way back, my aunt requested that she ride with me to privately speak to me about the wedding formalities. I knew she didn't have that in mind and I waited patiently for her to explain herself.

*Time Skip To Inside The Carriage*

The two of us were now alone inside and I decided to break out a conversation. "Aunt Dolly why did you not tell father of Crazor's sexual advances on me?"

"Child, first let me tell you that I know that you and that sorry excuse for a soldier still love each other and you do not wish to marry Crazor."

"So why do you not support us?"

"It is hopeless. Don't you see, either that boy is after your money or status not your love. After some weeks he will leave you and you will be left to feel a lot of betrayal and pain."

"No! Eren is not like that. I am sure that he is fighting for me and all humanity. Why d you speak ill of him? He hasn't offended you ha he?"

"I will not speak on that matter but I have persuaded my brother to bring up the wedding to next week."

"What?!" I was too shocked to hear that but I didn't want to change the subject so I kept pushing.

"By the way, Aunt Dolly has this situation happened to you? Had you betrayed by your love who was only money-minded?" I saw my aunt's expression turn from anger to sad but just then the carriage pulled up in front of our house. I saw aunt Dolly rush out of the carriage and head up the stairs possibly to her room.

'Maybe something happened to her. But is she trying to protect me from a heartbreak'


	16. Chapter 16

**I Can't Wait.**

Eren's P.O.V.

It's been two nights now. I can't help but worry if Erica's alright.

"She's fine Eren don't worry." Armin was observing me and spoke up as if he had read my mind. Although I felt as if he was lying to me or hiding something from me.

"For the fifth time Armin, did something happen that you think it would be better I not know because you don't seem very convincing."

I saw him fidget when suddenly Hitch barged into my room, "If he's not gonna tell you, I might as well.

"She was given the room next to Crazor's with an adjoining door. Apparently he had come through that door in the night and tried to have Erica."

"What?! Armin why didn't you tell me this before?!" I was furious at everyone right now. It was so frustrating to have my Erica being abused while I go around making titans sit and stand and walk and…

Again we were interrupted with a knock on the door. I opened it and I saw Pixis, "Hey gramps."

"Hmph! Anyway I guess you won't let go of that name my boy?"

"Not a chance… um… about Erica…"

"i presume you know what almost happened to her… Don't worry she's fine. A little scared so I thought of cooling her down by warming her up in your arms tomorrow night. What say me boy?"

"Night?! Gramps you don't mean…"

"I don't mean that! What's wrong with this generation. When you say night their heads work faster than they should but if you say titan they just stand there gawking at it. I want her to spend the night here with you. I will tell her father that she will be in a different room near mine. Don't try anything with her until things have settled down boy. Try to control yourself."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as he spoke to me in that way, "It's not like I was planning on…"

"Um.. can we change the subject?" I heard Armin squeak it out obviously he felt uncomfortable. I did too and I saw Hitch's face like a tomato!

I felt like I was on the colossal titan and I was so impatient to see my Erica. Again, there was another knock on the door, and there stood Hanji with one of her devious grins. We all knew that Mrs. Crazy Scientist had made another brutal discovery on the titans and I noticed everyone in the room including Pixis give an excuse and leave. But before he left he asked Hanji to give me a day off tomorrow and with that I was all alone with Hanji. I gave a meek smile and knew that I won't be able to sleep tonight but I knew I could look forward for tomorrow so either way I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Apparently Hanji was successful in making the titans communicate basic needs with the one recently caught. It actually reacted to her questions for "are you hungry?" and "does this look tasty?". However that is all I can remember in our nightly talk because I was obviously too absorbed in the fact of seeing Erica. She was all that was in my mind. I can't wait!


	17. Chapter 17

**Mischief**

Erica's P.O.V.

I was being led down the corridors of the soldiers' rooms. My heart was beating faster by the minute. I felt my legs take hold of me and I could feel myself glide across the floor. I was so impatient to be in my savior's arms!

A few moments later, I was standing in front of his door. My grandpa had left me at the door but just as I was about to knock, I heard two voices. One was undoubtedly Eren's but the other voice was quite ecstatic and I was more curious to find out why a girl was in his room. It wasn't Hitch nor Misaka so who was it? I knocked loud and I waited for the door to open. As it opened Hanji came out and left with a childish smile. I was relieved to know Eren wasn't cheating on me so I decided to tease him a bit.

"Erica!" Eren pulled me into his room and I could feel his arms wrap around me. I could feel his warmth against me and I was hoping this moment could last forever but they say that all good things must come to an end.

"I didn't know you were into older women?"

"Huh?" I saw him give that sweet questioning look.

"I'm even starting to wonder if you're marrying me to see my mother."

"What?! Why would you.. Erica Hanji was up all night with me-"

"With you.. doing what?" I pretended to be angry.

"We were talking about the titans. I swear, there is nothing going on with me and Hanji. Why would you think that? I love you so much. She is nothing compared to you. Hanji is not my type and-"

Once again as all good things must end I reassured him that I was just pulling his leg although I did want him to praise me more. Then I wanted to put him to the test. I wanted to know if he would leave me if I was taken advantage of by Crazor. So I began my charade.

I quickly looked at his shoes and gave a very sad expression and sure enough he noticed it. "Did Crazor do anything to you?"

I gave him a pitiful smile and somehow brought up some tears to my eyes. "Eren, that night…"

"Yes…?"

"Crazor didn't just come into my room and _attempt_ to have me…"

"What do you mean? What else happened?"

"Eren, he violated me!" I brought down the pearls down my cheek. "I'm sorry, I came to tell you that and I haven't told anyone else about it. Just you..."

"..."

"I understand that you might not want anything to do with me so I'll just go" and as I said that I saw Eren open his arms and pull me into a hug.

"I'll make him pay! I swear, but Erica, don't you ever think that I would leave you just because you're not clean. Alright?"

I nodded at hugged him back. I got closer to his ear and, "Good to know dear, 'cause I fooled you!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Not One Of Us?**

Erica's P.O.V.

I saw his face turn into a most amusing expression that I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"What are you laughing about? I was broken when you told me tha-"

"Eren, you were able to make me smile again. Don't you see? After that night at Crazor's, I was too shook up to laugh genuinely with anyone. Only you can make me laugh…" immediately I was pulled into a kiss that made me melt in his arms. I could feel my legs feeling weak but I could also feel Eren's strong arms around me, supporting me.

When we parted we kept looking into each others eyes. We were caught up in our own little world. He led me to his bed and the two of us sat at the foot of it, holding hands as if something would tear us apart. There was a silence, not an awkward one but a peaceful one. But, Eren broke it.

"How can we convince your father about Crazor?", I sat there thinking, "We need to find away for Crazor to confess in front of the entire public so that your father's name would not be ruined."

I immediately looked at Eren. He wasn't just thinking about how to get the two of us together but he was finding a way to keep my father's reputation.

"Thank you Eren! But when did Eren Jeager become so rational?"

"Oh… even Mikasa asked me that, I guess having responsibility has made me more…"

I was growing quite fed up with these abrupt knocks on the door that keep limiting my life span! But this interruption sounded rather forceful.

"Jeager! Open the door!" That was father! I was so shocked that I turned to Eren. But I immediately calmed down and nodded for him to let father in.

Eren opened the door and in came father and alongside him, Aunt Dolly. I was afraid, I have to admit that but I kept looking at my father because he had a pistol pointed straight at Eren. Without hesitation I jumped in front of him and told father, "If you shoot him, you will just be ruining your reputation further and have no heiress to the family household."

He hesitatingly lowered the pistol and he kept looking at Eren. But then he gave me a calm look and spoke, "Erica, what wrong have I done? I am just trying to protect you from humiliation and a heartbreak."

"Father, Eren is a valued soldier-"

"That's not what I meant. If he dies in battle, you will have no one to protect you and be at your side. You will most likely be a widow then. With that in mind, what about your future children? If they inherit the titan blood and Eren is not there to maintain the peace, not only your children but also you, will be made outcasts."

"But I won't die sir. I am a titan shifter and it is likely for me to not die instead, just regenerate."

"He won't die sir. I promised his mother that he won't die." Mikasa stepped in to the room and explained.

Again, there was am intrusion but this time by a soldier. "All soldiers have been called for duty! The titans have entered Wall Sina. We need Eren Jeager to block it up right away! Captain Levi's orders sir!" With that everyone rushed to their posts and I was taken back home. Before parting I looked at Eren and mouthed, 'Careful' and gave him a smile to cheer him on. He returned it and he was on his way to save us again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Knock Knock**

Erica's P.O.V.

"You will not step out of this house until the wedding is over? Try to understand, I will not have my family's name put to shame just because you fell head over heels for a titan! The nerve he has falling for a pure-blooded noble! He is not worthy of you and only Lord Crazor is!" He shut the door with so much force that the windows rattled.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes but not for what my father said because somehow, me and Eren would be together. My tears were a result of worry for the pressure and pain I have inflicted on Eren. One is the pressure from having to take me away from here safe (Away from Crazy Crazor) and the other from having to look after an entire nation of humans against a hundred titans. I felt very worried for him.

*knock*knock*

"Erica, it's me, grandpa… may I come in?"

"O-okay"

"Listen, I'm not the general for nothing you know…" I smiled because I knew he had a plan coming up and not to forget a legendary speech. "When your grandma was your age-"

"Get to the point grandpa." He grunted but agreed.

"Well, all you have to do is get married to Crazor. Simple. All-"

"What?! Who's side are you on?"

"Let me finish. You keep interrupting me and I swear, the next intelligent titan will be you with a frog's resemblance."

"ugh! The plan!"

"All you have to do is marry that rich kid and somehow prove to the public Crazor's true personality."

"I am starting to wonder how you became General at all!"

"Hmph!"

"Can I help?" my mother entered the room. "You know you should really be careful because some _other_ people might have heard your little talk."

"Good point mother." and I looked at grandpa cause he was the last one to come in to the room.

The three of us had out tea in the room and we were all thinking of a way to meet Eren. But before plotting something, we need to talk with Armin about it and how he thinks the convincing should be carried out.

*knock*knock*

In came my aunt. "May I speak to Erica alone please?"

My mother and grandpa left the room and before leaving grandpa looked at me and gave me a 'good luck' smile.

I returned it and brought my attention back to my aunt who was now making her way to my balcony.

"He's just going to leave you dear."


	20. Chapter 20

Erica's P.O.V.

She just stood there looking outside the window. "He's just going to leave you dear."

"What do you mean? Eren wouldn't do such a thin-"

"How can you be so sure of that dear?"

"It's true love!" she scoffed.

"True love doesn't exist in reality. To be a proper lady, one must go through many hardships and one is Crazor. You will love him in time, because I came to tell you that your wedding date has been decided to take place in two days time."

I stood there speechless, my life was gonna be placed in the wrong hands. Aunt Dolly left the room with a expressionless face. As soon as she left, I locked the door and broke into tears. I kept crying out for Eren.

Aunt Dolly's P.O.V.

It's not that I hate the girl but all I see is that she doesn't deserve anything that I should have had. I'll make Yulora's daughter suffer for taking him away from me.

'I Love You Dolly. I will _always_ be by your side' I felt disgusted at recalling those words. What a hoax!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hurt People, Hurt People**

" _I love you, my rose petal."_

" _I love you too my Hans."_

" _I swear, I will fight each and every titan in existence, just for you. Dolly, I will never leave you, whenever you are in need I will be there for you."_

" _Oh Hans… you make me the happiest girl alive. I don't think any other girl would get a lover like you."_

 _*a month later*_

" _Hans? Where were you today? For the past week you've been acting strangely? Is something wrong? Is there anything I can help you with dear?"_

" _Actually Dolly, I've been quite busy at home and I am finding it difficult and tiring to travel to and fro to meet you. Of course I love meeting you but it's just…"_

" _I understand, don't worry about it. We can meet at least once a week if it's too tiring dear. I will miss you but your health is even more important."_

" _Are you sure Dolly? I didn't think you'd understand… Thank you so much."_

 _*three months later*_

"It's been two weeks and Hans hasn't come met me. Is he sick?…injured?…I need to find out."

At The Fountain.

Dolly's P.O.V.

I was passing the fountain and on my way to Hans' house and just behind the fountain I saw Hans holding on to the hand of another woman. She was pretty but I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I ordered the carriage to stop; I got down and made my way towards Hans. He saw me and I saw him smirk.

"How long?"

"You remember when I told you that we can't meet? That's how long." He got closer and whispered to my ear, "Come on now, you yourself can see that she is prettier."

He made his way towards her and took her by the hand but she resisted. She has some courage, "Leave me alone Hans. You are worthy of no woman!"

I walked up to her. "How dare you! If Hans had never met you, he would be mine! I could have married him and lived happily!"

I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. So I went up to Hans fast, gave him a slap on the right cheek and returned home in the carriage. As I left I saw that there was a big crowd staring at the scene. I was put to shame and I swear, I will make that seductive woman pay!

*A year later*

"My dear sister Dolly, I have come to meet you with a special guest, another sister for you."

"Brother, it better be someone better than Hans."

Don't worry sister, she is nothing like that. She is a flower,she has style but a lady. Her name is Yulora."


	22. Chapter 22

**The Devil's Bride**

Eren's P.O.V.

"Eren! Crazor has announced Erica's wedding to him to be held the day after!" Armin came in to my room in shock.

"I have a feeling that Crazor won't be the one slipping the finger on to Erica's finger. Don't worry…"

*Two Days Later*

Erica's P.O.V.

I stood in front of the mirror. My eyes were red from crying. I kept saying to myself, "I'm sorry Eren."

"Smile Erica. It's time." my aunt took me by thee hand and brought me to the front door of the church. Inside there would be a crowd of prestigious merchants and nobles seated, watching Crazor put the ring on my finger and claim me as his with a kiss. My mother and father were inside, my father was to give me away…

I looked down at my dress, I remember that a few months back, my mother and I were giving measurements to make this. I had always dreamed of being in a beautiful gown and walking down an aisle but now I find that dream a nightmare. The doors opened and there stood Crazor with a neutral face. Then I saw it turn into a smile. Somehow, it reminded me of Eren. 'Oh Eren… I really don't want this'

I could feel the tears rising again but I did my best to hold them back. My father had his arm hold onto my hand as we walked down the red carpet. I looked around to see the decoration. Everything was perfect, except the groom. Now I was standing alongside Crazor. It was torture for me to say the words, "I do." but after the vows were made and the rings were exchanged, the priest said, "Lord Crazor, you may now kiss the bride." He bent forward and I realized that there was no point fighting anymore and I gave in. But that was when I realized that I felt a pleasing sensation on my lips has he pressed forward. I could hear everyone in the hall cheering on. As we turned round to return I saw Armin, Mikasa, Marlo, Hitch, Captain Levi and some of the other survey corps seated at the back. I was hoping to see Eren but I knew he might not want to see me marry another man.

We were finally in the carriage and as we rode to our new home I just sat there, gazing at the Wall Sina.

"Erica? Why do you think that the survey corps had come today?"

"Because of General Pixis?"

"Really? Wouldn't they come to Eren Jeager's wedding?"

"What?!" my head shot up. I saw Crazor lift his hand up to the back of his head and tug on his hair. Little by little I saw black hair! "E-eren!" I was crying! I told you we'd get married. "What about my name? It's signed as Lady Crazor!"

"No need to worry, the priest is on our side and you signed on a fake paper. We will have a formal wedding after convincing your father. I had to do this because by now Crazor would have stripped you in the carriage!"

"Hehe… I guess you're right. Thank you Eren. I feel so relieved. But, where is Crazor?"

"Captain Levi took care of him… he is now in my room. I don't think he would get out of there very soon."


	23. Chapter 23

**Together Again**

Eren's P.O.V.

"Really? Wouldn't they come to Eren Jeager's wedding?"

"What?!" I knew she realized the fact that I was not Crazor when her head shot up. I saw how relieved she looked and when she came and sat next to me resting in my arms, I felt so calm. Things were turning out well. "I can't believe that I couldn't recognize your teal-green eyes."

I laughed a bit and said, "Would you bother looking at that lewd man's eyes?"

"Obviously not!"

"We're here."

"Quick wear the wig!" I slipped the wig on to my head and once again I was like Crazor. Luckily we were the same height and build. But everyone knows that I look better.

I led her to the door and into the living room. I saw a happy face suddenly become gloomy. "Something wrong?"

"Will my father find out?"

"Find out what Erica dear?" and there he was, Mr. Anstern at the door.

"Nothing sir. Just that Erica has come to accept me."

"Oh? Is that so? That is good to know." and he gave Erica a big smile. "Well… I'll leave the two newly weds alone". He left me and Erica in the living room and right behind him was Yulora and Dolly. I smiled at her and she gave me a smirk. I was proud to have fooled her but I wanted to get her for not revealing Crazor's advances on Erica that night. Just then, I felt a strong, heavy hand resting on my shoulder.

"Gramps!"

"Shh.."and he went up to Erica and picked her up like she was still a child. Gramps looked at me before he left the room and gave me a wink.

"He knows huh?" Erica asked.

"Yeah…"

We sat there getting to know each other, we didn't have an opportunity to talk like this before so we kept talking, asking about our likes, dislikes, past, future goals and so on and on.

It was night by the time we were interrupted by her father that dinner is ready. We all sat at the dinner table. Erica sat next to me and are hands were locked while we ate and hopefully nobody noticed us. It was a peaceful dinner, not like the ones in the mess hall. I tried acting as gentlemanly as possible. The food was delicious and suddenly out of nowhere, gramps asked absurdly, "How many do you plan on making?" I began choking and I heard Erica's folk clatter on the floor. Everyone in the room except Dolly.

"Father, I think it's too fast for Erica and her husband to think about that." she answered. Luckily she too knew about my disguise. But what surprised me most was when I automatically said,

"Three."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Truth**

Erica's P.O.V.

I was already embarrassed that grandpa asked Eren that question but the fact that he answered it with a plain 'three' made me choke. All eyes were on me and my mother said, "You're going to be three times as busy as I was." We all enjoyed dinner that night. All except aunt Dolly, she didn't like the fact that I was enjoying myself after getting married to a man I hate.

That night, it was mine and Eren's first night together. I was scared but I was happy because it was Eren that I will spend my life with. The two of us were in our room. I was brushing my hair in front of the mirror and Eren had just retired from a talk with father. I have to say, he was quite experienced with disguising as other people.

We were about to get some sleep when suddenly Crazor crashed in through the window. Apparently he had climbed up on to the balcony and entered. He was carrying a gun and it was aimed right at Eren's heart. But before he could fire Eren brilliantly fought Crazor and disarmed him. But Crazor himself was strong, he had had a knife with him; he rushed to me and placed it right on my neck. As I felt the thin, cold, sharp blade on my skin I looked at no one but Eren.

"If I can't have her, no one can." Crazor shouted and just then my grandpa rushed into the room and knocked Crazor into unconsciousness. I was free and I rushed into Eren's arms and I broke into tears.

"Oh Eren I was so afraid! I thought something might happen to you!"

Grandpa came up to me and held my hand tight. We thanked him and by then, father and mother were at the scene. Eren took off his wig to make matters clearer. I saw father go into a fit of rage but when he saw the knife in Crazor's hand and how I tightly held on to Eren, he calmed down.

He walked up to me; looked at me and Eren and said, "I think there's something I need to hear… and Eren, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it sir-"

"Call me David, sometimes a father's love and self-esteem blinds him. So please forgive me. I was wrong to be in between you and my daughter. Heck! I don't want to be the bad guy in this story!" He laughed and ruffled mine and Eren's hair.

"What happened here?" Aunt Dolly came in shocked. Eren was getting angry at her pretense and slowly walked up to her.

"What do you think traitor? I think you have a lust for revenge. Since you couldn't separate you brother from his love, you plan on ruining your niece's life huh?"

"What are you blabbering on about? I have no idea what you are talking about boy."

My mother spoke up then, "I get it now… It's all because of Hans. Isn't it Dolly? When you didn't disagree to mine and David's marriage, I thought you had come to your senses about my innocence but I guess you couldn't stand seeing _my_ daughter have the same love story you couldn't stand her succeeding with her lover. Am I not wrong Dolly?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Smile Everyone!**

Erica's P.O.V.

"Aunt Dolly was sent away with an amount of money to live apart from the family because my father wouldn't spare anybody who tried to hurt his daughter. Crazor was exposed to the public and his wealth was spent used for charity.

It has been three years since me and Eren were wed. We went through a lot to be where we are now. Apparently the titan attacks are declining, giving more time for Eren to spend with me and our three children."

"Erica?"

"Hello dear. I was just telling Ms. Renlock here of my best adventure."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but I thought you were with the kids."

"I was playing with them a while ago you know but as soon as they saw Mikasa they just ran to her."

"Ms. Renlock, Mikasa, as you know is Eren's sister and my best friend. She is the god mother of our children. Apparently they prefer her to Eren."

"No they don't! They want me! Not Mikasa!"

"Eren, them being with Mikasa gives more time for the two of us. Anyway Ms. Renlock, as you can see, Eren is still the same. I see you are leaving."

"Yes dear I must leave the two lovebirds alone right?"

"Thank you ma'am. Try to leave soon then."

"Eren!"

"It's okay Erica dear, he must be impatient to spend time with his beautiful wife. Goodbye then."

"Goodbye Ms. Renlock."

*knock*knock*

"Now what?"

"Sir! The new troops are ready for their training."

"Ugh! I'll spend time with you later Erica. I got to go train the rookies. Bye. Tell the kids!"

"It's Okay dear. Bye. Be careful." (kisses forehead)

There he goes, Corporal Eren, second to Corporal Levi. I knew he'd go far the day I saw him. Go make men out of those kids Eren, my titan shifter.


End file.
